Friends
by sydneybell24
Summary: And in the end, they'll always have each other. Written for KeikoTakishita. Rated for some language.


This was written for my dear friend, Natalie. It has no relation, besides the characters, to her story, The Beginning of Forever. Thank you so much, Natalie, for all that you've done for me. Love you, babeee! :D

This story was written in the twenty truths format, and revolves around Keiko, Kouji and Takuya.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or KeikoTakishita's stories: The Beginning of Forever and Digimon Frontier Refreshed. **

**Sure as shit wish I did, though.**

**

* * *

**

**1. **Keiko loves her siblings more than anything. If it weren't for them, she knows that she would still be trapped in her own conscious, trying to find a way to love herself.

Kouji loves his brother more than anything. Stuck in a shell for several years, Kouji finally managed to worm his way out with Kouichi's help; something he is eternally grateful for.

Takuya loves his friends more than anything. Without them, he would've been alone, ungrateful, and constantly complaining about the "misfortunes" of his life. He would be missing a part of his heart.

**2. **Most people who are in their right minds believe that putting Keiko, Kouji and Takuya all together is just a disaster waiting to happen.

They are most likely right.

**3. **Kouji is quite confident of himself. Because, really; he's just a _sexy _guy. You could ask any girl (or boy) in his school, and they will all agree that Kouji is a gorgeous son of a bitch. There are times, though, that Kouji worries that maybe, just _maybe _people only find his beauty skin-deep.

Keiko, under no circumstances, is confident of herself. Sure, her outward ways may deviate the statement, but she is always self-conscious about the way she walks, talks, smiles, dances… You get the idea.

Takuya has a very high self-esteem. He knows he's attractive, and he knows that he likes his personality. There are of course things he'd like to change about himself, such as the way his ears move a bit when he smiles, or the way his nose flares when he laughs too hard, but there is honestly nothing Takuya could say he dislikes about himself.

Especially not his ass.

**4. **If Keiko and Takuya were to watch a movie together, they would most likely watch a comedy.

If Kouji and Keiko were to go to the movies, their choice would probably be a dramatic classic with fantastic acting.

If Kouji and Takuya decided to get together to see a movie they would most likely see an action/adventure movie with crazy explosions, some raunchy sex scenes (with a blonde bombshell), and a big man who says in a deep voice, "Let's kill these bitches."

They wonder why Keiko won't go with the two of them.

**5. **Keiko's past was filled with tragedy. The person who was closer to her than anything died at the ripe age of six, she watched her parents die an unexpected death, she witnessed her family's descent into madness. Her present isn't much easier, as she is still plagued by nightmares of what could have been, and lives with the reality that nothing will go back to the way it was before.

Keiko needs Kouji and Takuya. She needs their help to mend her broken heart.

**6. **It has been rumored that Takuya, Keiko and Kouji are all part of a top secret organization, in which their hair is groomed into perfect condition.

Kouji's silky, shining hair is something he is proud of. He vigorously washes it every night before bed, with a shampoo that he doesn't allow anyone, not even his _brother, _touse. The long raven mane is something nobody would ever _dare _to duplicate. Keiko jokingly suggested that he wear it in cornrows one day.

She never did find out what happened after she was pushed down the stairs.

Keiko has gorgeous hair, as well. As a child, she always wore it short, so that she could keep the dirt from her it when she roamed around outside with her younger sister. Finally, the brunette allowed it to grow out, to the point that it was touching the ends of her shoulder blades. When she mentioned something about cutting it short again, Takuya screeched that she could _never _do such a thing.

So she didn't.

Takuya's brown hair is gravity defying. He has the tousled, bed head look every single day, but it works so well for the teen. Nobody believes the brunette when he simply says that he washes it with whatever shampoo is in the house, and that he just lets it dry while he's sleeping.

It wasn't until Takuya spent the night at Kouji's house, that the raven realized it wasn't a myth.

**7. **Takuya wasn't prepared for his father to die. That night had been so heartbreaking for him, that he didn't know what to do. He had never had such a tragedy strike him before, and this took his breath away.

If it weren't for Kouji's warm arms, and Keiko's gentle words, Takuya would still be in the throes of despair.

**8. **Takuya's childhood idol was, and remains to be, his father.

Keiko's childhood idol was, and still is, her mother.

Kouji's childhood idol used to be Hyuga Neji, until he was ridiculed by his friends by the fact that the two sounded exactly alike. Now, he idolizes Hugh Hefner.

**9. **If asked if she likes Takuya, Keiko will blush and mutter something under her breath.

If asked if she likes Kouji, Keiko will gawk and stutter.

If asked if Takuya and Kouji like _each other, _she will most likely laugh and nod.

**10. **If Kouji were to be stranded on an island, he would most likely bring a cell phone.

If Keiko were stranded on a desert island, she would bring a radio device.

If Takuya were stranded on an island, he would bring his friends.

Each choice is sensible.

**11. **Takuya one day suggested that Kouji and Keiko come train with him, to practice fighting with their spirits. They agreed, thinking it was sensible. When Takuya knocked Kouji through several trees, singed his arm and **bit **his leg, Kouji obviously had an issue.

In a fit of rage, he Lobo Kendo'd every single thing in his path. That included sixteen trees, Takuya's chest armor, and several inches of Keiko's hair. Luckily, the brunette was in her transformed state, meaning that her hair would be back to normal when she changed back into a human.

Kouji was thankful. He did only have one pair of balls, after all.

**12. **Kouji generally dislikes people. Many of his peers were shocked that he became friends with Keiko and Takuya. The two of them were exactly the type of people he hated: shy, sensitive, sociable; hot-headed, loud, rambunctious.

But perhaps it was the other sides of the two that caused him to form such a strong bond with them: Keiko's determination, and her selflessness; Takuya's maturity, and his brightness.

Yes, Kouji did dislike people, but these two were exceptions.

**13. **Takuya likes explosions, ice cream, soccer, the board game _Life,_ Izumi and antelopes.

Kouji likes any female that is above the age of thirteen and below the age of twenty-seven (namely Izumi), The Lion King, fuzzy socks and his sweet ass.

Keiko likes shampoo, sweatpants, tomato soup, chairs with wheels and when people fall down stairs.

Perhaps they need counseling.

**14. **On the rare occasion that the three have to share a bed, the sleeping arrangements are always the same:

Takuya ends up in the middle, laying on his stomach. Keiko sleeps on the left, turned on her side, facing away from Takuya. Kouji lays on the right, laying on his back and awake the entire m night because of Takuya's incessant kicking and Keiko's murmuring.

Which is why the three share a bed on _rare_ occasions.

**15. **All three of them have a deep, dark secret:

Kouji sings and dances through his room when nobody is home.

Keiko's dream is to move up a cup size in her bra.

Takuya is terrified by the sight, sound and smell of vomit.

Too bad they all know each other's secrets. Keiko and Takuya walked in on Kouji dancing to Britney Spears; Keiko randomly blurted out that she wanted larger breasts then began to rant; Kouji got sick one night because of some bad sushi, and Takuya simply couldn't stand to be in the same room as him.

**16. **Takuya's biggest fear is time.

Kouji's biggest fear is death.

Keiko's biggest fear is being left alone.

Takuya is sated for now, because even though time flies when he's with the ones he loves, he knows that they will be there for the rest of his time. Kouji doesn't worry, because if he were to die today, he would be satisfied with the who and the what of his life. Keiko barely thinks about it anymore, because she is always surrounded by loved ones, namely Kouji and Takuya.

**17. **Kouji obsesses with the way he smells.

Keiko obsesses with her body.

Takuya obsesses with whatever has his eye caught at the moment.

There are no other studies on this subject.

**18. **Keiko's favorite time of the day is night, when the stars shine and the moon glows, reflecting on the yellow flowers far behind her home.

Kouji's favorite part of the day is when the sun rises, staining the sky with every color imaginable and leaving an imprint on the mind of the true art of life.

Takuya's favorite part of the day is any time, because the world is rotating, and that's the only thing that matters.

**19. **They were called many things in life: dreamer, good-for-nothing; cold, failure; trapped, alone.

**20. **They have new names, now: brave, brilliant; caring, success; strong, free.

And in the end, they know who they are, because they will always have each other.

**

* * *

**

Well, thank you all for reading! Please review! :D


End file.
